


Chamomile Tea

by notgood23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Iris can’t sleep.Drabble originally posted on ff.net.





	Chamomile Tea

She willed herself not to look at the digital clock sitting on the bedstand. It would just remind her of how long she'd been awake, just laying there sleepy, but not sleeping. She wanted to sleep, just doze off without thinking much of it. Needless to say her husband was already doing just that, looking peaceful in sleep as well.

The Dragon Master sighed a sigh barely audible. She reluctantly turned her head back to the digital clock. Blaring in bright blue numbers, the clock read 1:42 AM.

'Almost two hours since I´ve woken up and still no sleep. It can't keep going like this…' Iris thought. Still lying in bed, she turned her head to look back at her husbandś sleeping figure. He was on his side, facing away from Iris. The moonlight coming in from his window illuminated his sleeping body. Maybe he could keep her company on this restless night?

Groaning, she sat straight up in bed, untangling her legs from the sheet as she did. The connoisseur slightly stirred in his sleep.

"Cilan" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Cilan."

No response.

Speaking at a regular volume this time, she tried again.

"Cilan" She lay a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a nudge.

"MhmmmmHmmmmmph?"

He sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Focusing his attention on her, his concern began.

"What's wrong Iris? Did you have a nightmare? Did you hear something? Are you alright?"

Even in the darkness that accompanied the bedroom on this night, she could still make out his bright green orbs. His eyes were filled with worry, just waiting for her to answer him back.

"Hmmm? Oh, I...I just can't sleep that's all."

"Oh. So no danger?"

"No, I'm okay."

He then laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I just didn't want to be alone."

"No, don't be sorry, it's ok, I'm right here." He moved closer to her, one arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Iris let out a small smile.

"Cilan, go back to sleep, it's alright, I'll be fi-"

"No Iris, I think I know something that will get you to sleep tonight. Then that way we can both go back to sleep, alright?"

"Well, okay."

He smiled a tired smile before getting up from bed.

"Make yourself comfy, I'll be right back." With that, he left the cozy bedroom, turning on the hallway light, making his way to the kitchen.

Iris relaxed a bit, laying back against her pillow. She turned back to look at the digital clock once again.

'1:50 AM'

She sighed a heavy sigh this time.

…..

Waiting for Cilan to come back, she turned her head to his side of the bed. His bedstand had a framed picture of both of them, on their wedding day. 'Almost a year and a half now..'

Cilan came into the room just then, carrying two steaming mugs. Walking over to her side of the bed, he handed her one, advising her, saying, "Be careful, it's hot.". He then got on the bed right next to her, being careful not to spill his hot drink.

"What's this?"

"Chamomile tea, it helps you sleep."

She looked down into her cup, questioning the hot liquid.

"How can tea help me sleep?"

"I'm not sure, but it's nice and warm. It helped my brothers and I when we couldn't fall asleep sometimes. You should try some, it'll help." Taking a sip himself, he then looked back at Iris.

Iris blew away the steam, bringing the mug to her lips, taking a slow, careful sip.

She grinned, "Mmmmm, it tastes good, and it feels so warm…"

Taking a few more sips, she put the mug back on the bedstand, and leaned back against Cilan's chest. He had already finished his tea, and felt quite sleepy already. He hugged the now sleepy Iris closer to his chest, and kissed the top of her head. It all felt so warm. He closed his heavy eyes, Iris snuggling into his arms.

"Th..thanks Cilan, I...mmm...love you."

"Love you too Iris."

He smiled, and they both went back to sleep, just as he said they would.


End file.
